Ditto
by Blazey19
Summary: Just a little one shot and Molly and Charles and what i think could have happened between Smurf's funeral and Molly's second tour. Not really sure about the ratings - it has a little swearing in.


**Not posted in a year then suddenly twice in one day?! Hope you enjoy it, just a little one shot :) x**

"I've taken your advice, I've got a short tour" Molly told him,

"Afghan?" Captain James asked and she nodded in response, "You need to sort it out" he told her "Your world and everything in it, okay?" he paused and looked down at the floor, "We're nearly there".

"Sir?" she asked looking at him intently through the tears in her eyes, he looked up at her once again. "Can I stay at yours? I don't think I want to be at home." she asked,

"You never need ask Molly, you're always welcome. No matter the time of day or whether I'm there, my home is yours too. We waited out for long enough whilst we were out there, don't wait any longer than you deem best." He spoke sincerely, since seeing her after the tour she'd stayed at his house most nights and couldn't bare the thought of him not being there that night. "Do you want me to collect you from your house in a couple of hours?" he asked and she weakly nodded. He hated seeing her like this, so fragile, so hurt. He just wanted to pull her into his arms right there and then but he knew anyone from the army could come in and it would jeopardise her career. "I'll ring you later" he told her before looking around and pressing a kissing to her forehead.

Molly headed home, her mum greeted her with a big hug. "You okay Mol's? she asked,

"yeh fine, I'm gunna stay with Charles" she said before heading upstairs and packing a small bag. She laid down on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds and started thinking about almost everything, how much the army had changed her life, about Bashira, about Smurf, about the day at the mountain checkpoint, about Qaseem. She didn't realise how long she'd zoned out until the bedroom door opened and Charles walked in "Your mother said you've been in here all afternoon?" he stated as more of a question,

"Yeh just been thinking" she admitted and moved over so he could sit down next to her, he nodded,

"As long as you don't over think everything" he told her taking her hand in his. "You ready for the journey back?" he asked after they'd sat in silence for a few moments.

The car journey lasted about 2 hours to get back to Bath, it was filled with general conversation and a few chats about surf but Charles changed the subject when he noticed Molly was getting upset. When they arrived back at his parents house Charles unlocked the door and Molly followed him in to the kitchen,

"When are your parents getting back?" she asked inquisitively whilst sitting down on a chair at the table,

"Not for another week or so i don't think, why?" He asked, and she shrugged, "Molls" he spoke asking her to tell him,

"I just like spending time alone with you" she smiled as he stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders and she leant her head back to lean on his muscular abdomen.

"Ditto"

An hour or so later they found themselves in the front room watching tv Charles' arm around molly's shoulders, they were watching some tv programme where someone had just died, Molly looked over to Charles and thought about how lucky she was the he didn't die. She then thought about smurf, once again she must've been doing so longer than she realised and when Charles asked her what she was thinking about she simply replied "He were a massive cockwomble weren't he?"

"That he was" Charles smiled, he knew that the day had been tough for Molly, her best friend's funeral and all, but all he wanted was to be there for her.

"You look cute when you smile" she mentions,

"and what, I don't normally?" He asks cheekily, she sits up and moves so she's straddling him,

"you always do" She grins looking into his eyes before pecking him on the lips softly a few times, when she pulled back she looked at him and he was giving her puppy eyes,

"that all I get?" He asks "I had to wait the whole tour and the journey back to get a few kisses?" he jokes,

"oh don't worry, I was saving the rest for later" she grins and runs her hand down his chest and dipping her fingers the waistband of his boxers while looking at him and biting her lip. He knows she's toying with him and tries to resist it as she placed kisses on his neck and trails them up to his mouth.

"Molly, don't start something if you don't have time to finish it" he tells her using his self control,

"And why can't we finish it?" she asked slipping his top over his head,

"Because we decided in the car earlier that two section were coming over at 6pm" he tells her still trying to resist yet moving his hands to her lower back, he looked at the clock quickly "And it's now 5:30pm" he tells her but she starts placing kisses on his chest and moving her hands round his waist, fingertips still in his underwear. "Molly" he warned,

"Oh c'mon charles. We've got like half a bleedin' hour" she told him and he looked her in the eyes.

"God you're so infuriating" he sighed and crashed his lips to hers. She ran her hands through his hair as he lifted her top over her head and placed kisses to her neck, when he sucked on her sensitive spot she moaned and he reached his hands round to un clip her bra but Molly stopped as the doorbell rang. "ignore it" he mumbled into her neck between kisses, she agreed but it went again. "bloody hell" he sighed untangling himself and standing up. It went again "Two bloody seconds!" he shouted whilst he made his way through to the hallway. Before answering he looked through the spy hole and saw that two section were early.

"Molls" he said loud enough for her to hear, "stay in there a second I''l try and get them to come back in about 5 minutes" he told her and she went to hide in the bathroom taking her stuff with her.

As he opened the door he was greeted with a lot of cheering and a few comments along the lines of "Are we disturbing you here sir?" due to his lack of a shirt, messy hair and frustrated look,

"Yes you bloody well are now piss off and come back in 10 minutes" he told them whilst closing the door and watching through the window to make sure they actually left the street.

When Molly came out the bathroom she'd put her top back on and made herself look presentable. "Can we not mention…us?" she asked "I mean they thought i had something going on with Smurf and i don't want them to find out today of all days" she asked

"It's fine Molls" he smiled.

10 minutes later, true to their word Two section returned. Molly answered the door to them and Charles finished getting some drinks out "Nice of you idiots to finally turn up, I've been here like 5 minutes now" she grinned letting them in.

"Nice place you've got 'ere sir" Mansfield mike shouted through to the kitchen.

"Even nicer when you muppets aren't here" he shouts back bringing some drinks through, they'd decided to put all their photos of the tour together and watch it this evening. Once everyone had got seated Charles put the disc in the dvd player before resuming his seat next to Molly and pressing play. Each picture showed for around three seconds and got various comments from the platoon ranging in appropriateness. Charles couldn't help but watch Molly as her eyes concentrated on the large tv, the room was dark and the light lit up her face. He loved watching her smile and laugh until a close up picture of herself came up pulling a ridiculous face,

"OI! Which one of you fucking cockwombles put that in it!" She demanded jumping up and looking round accusingly,

"That would've been me Dawsey" Charles grinned as she sat down in defeat next to him,

"Just you wait" she warned him. A few minutes later, 'someone like you' by Adele came on with pictures of just Smurf flashing on the screen. The room went quiet, everyone thinking of the friend they'd lost. The occasional comment was made to try and lighten the mood or mention something about Smurf but everyone seemed to watch the tv so intently they didn't care about the others around them. When the photos finished it was rather late as there were so many and everyone seemed to be in thought and decided to call it a night. Once everyone had finally gone Molly made her way upstairs and into Charles's room, she opened his draws and pulled out one of his shirts before putting her arms in it and doing the buttons up. She climbed into bed and waited for him to come up. He quickly got changed and climbed under the duvet next to her pulling her body close to his never wanting to loose her, Smurf was already one too many.

"Thanks for today" she whispered eyes heavy, sleep taking over,

"no need to thank me Molly" he smiled pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I love you" he whispered despite the fact he though she was asleep.

"Ditto.."


End file.
